Reuniones
by fatimataichou
Summary: Sabemos que no puedo volver a Konoha. Por eso ideamos estas reuniones improvisadas. Pero como desearía poder tenerte de verdad en lugar de a este bunshin que, aunque pueda engañar a mi cuerpo, no es capaz de engañar a mi corazón. SasuNaru Lemon Spoiler


N/A: Holaaaaaa!!! :D Aquí he vuelto con otro fic de Naruto (algún día escribiré de otro animé pero es que este es mi favorito Jeje) Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic en primera persona así que ustedes me dicen como me salió (espero que bien u_uU) Así que se podría decir que es un fic diferente a los demás que hice pero no sólo por esto sino que también porque es un fic triste T^T ¿Por qué? ¡Porque he leido muchos así antes y quería hacer el mío propio! ¡Si! ¡Los quiero hacer llorar! Buajaaja! XD Una pequeña advertencia antes de empezar. . . ¡Contiene spoiler! Eso quiere decir que si bien varias cosas del fic las inventé yo, otras realmente pasaron en el manga hace muy poquito. Así que quienes siguen el animé piénsenlo dos veces si van a leer el fic ¡Ah! Una cosa más. . . ¡Es SasuNaru y tiene lemon! Kukuku XD Ya está todo dicho así que. . . ¡Empecemos!

Reuniones

Las horas pasan muy lentamente mientras espero tu llegada. Todo a mí alrededor se ha teñido del oscuro color de la noche pero a pesar de eso, no me he movido ni un centímetro. Continúo en la misma posición orgullosa y despreocupada que tanto me caracteriza, como si realmente no me importara si vienes o no. Pero eso no es más que mera apariencia. ¿Hace cuánto repetimos siempre la misma rutina? Ya ni me acuerdo. Y aunque siempre te apareces, no pasa un sólo día en el que no me pregunte si te has cansado de todo esto. Tengo miedo de que una noche ya no desees mi compañía como yo deseo la tuya a cada instante. Y este sentimiento me absorbe hasta que finalmente puedo verte una vez más.

Sales por detrás de los árboles para reunirte conmigo como haces siempre que tienes la oportunidad. Últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho ya que nuestros caminos se han separado ahora más que nunca. Y sé que esa es la triste realidad, a la que tanto miedo le tengo. Tu deseas ser Hokage y yo; conseguir mi ansiada venganza y para que cada quien logre su cometido, el otro no debe interferir. Ni siquiera deberíamos vernos ni hablarnos. . . Si Konoha descubre que hace tiempo que te juntas con un ninja renegado como yo, es casi seguro que te tacharían de enemigo también a ti. ¿Y yo? La verdad es que ya no tengo claro lo que anhelo. Sólo sé que no puedo volver a la aldea y estar contigo a cada instante.

Por eso ideamos este plan, estas reuniones improvisadas.

¿Te acuerdas del día en que comenzó todo? Tú te habías escabullido para buscarme y me encontraste casi de inmediato. Ni tú mismo te lo creías. Decidiste ir a mi encuentro a penas te habías recuperado de las heridas que yo mismo te causé.

_-Sólo quería saber si estabas bien ttebayo._

No pude evitar sonreír como un idiota cuando me dijiste eso. Estuve a punto de matarte pero aún así tú me considerabas tu amigo. Jamás te entendí del todo. Incluso al principio pensé que eras un espía de Konoha pero después de tu décima visita, me rendí por completo. Estaba claro que necesitabas verme de vez en cuando, y yo me sentía igual.

Nunca les dijiste una palabra de esto a Kakashi o a Sakura y continuaste fingiendo que estabas preocupado por mí cuando en realidad sabías a la perfección que estaba bien. Y yo por supuesto que tampoco dije nada. Lo último que quería era que la única felicidad de mi vida desapareciera así que me las ingenié para distraer a Orochimaru y Kabuto para que no te percibieran durante tus visitas.

Pero pronto se hizo demasiado peligroso que vinieras a verme. Nos estábamos arriesgando demasiado así que decidimos que yo te seguiría viendo pero a través de un bunshin. Y eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde hace años. Y aunque me muero por abrazarte sé que no puedo pedir nada más. Después de todo, tú pones parte de ti en cada bunshin que me envías y eso es suficiente para que la enorme distancia que nos separa se haga mucho más corta.

Y esta es una noche como cualquier otra.

Envié a Taka a una misión de espionaje. No podía arriesgarme a que Karin te percibiera y nuestro plan se viniera abajo. Pero ella está demasiado lejos y ahora te tengo sólo para mí.

Te conduzco hacia una pequeña cabaña abandonada en la que he pasado varias lunas esperando a que regresaras a mí.

Me dices con la cabeza baja que lamentas mucho la demora pero a mí eso no me importa. Podría haberte esperado una vida entera y ni aún así estaría molesto. ¿Cómo puedo enojarme contigo cuando me ves con esos ojos azules que me controlan sin siquiera proponérselo? Vasta una sola mirada tuya para que pierda el control y te bese como he querido hacerlo desde la última vez que te vi. Con mi lengua recorro toda tu boca buscando la tuya para tomarla y envolverla en mi propia saliva. Tu ya te has acostumbrado a mis besos apasionados y rápidamente me lo devuelves saboreándome gustoso.

Entonces me separo de ti para tirarte contra mi cama bruscamente. Tú no opones resistencia alguna. Se nota que hemos estado muy lejos el uno del otro por demasiado tiempo.

¿Recuerdas cómo comenzó lo nuestro? Fue durante una de tus visitas. Trajiste algunas botellas de sake para celebrar la muerte de Orochimaru. ¿Quién lo diría de mi inocente Naruto?

Hay quienes dicen que el alcohol lo vuelven tonto a uno y que acabas haciendo cosas que jamás harías estando sobrio. Pues eso me pasó a mí. Me adueñé de tus labios entre copa y copa y ambos terminamos confesando nuestro amor completamente borrachos. Pero lo curioso fue que ninguno de los dos se arrepintió jamás de lo que sucedió esa noche. Supongo que el sake, además de proporcionarte un horrible dolor de cabeza cuando tomas de más, también te da una valiosa ayuda en esto del romance.

-Sasuke. . .

Tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos y hace que toda mi atención regrese a ti, donde debe estar.

Es en ese momento que me doy cuenta que sólo traes puesto tus boxers. ¿Acaso desvestirte se ha vuelto tan automático que lo hago sin darme cuenta? Debe ser porque ya lo he hecho demasiadas veces pero aún así siempre quiero quitarte la ropa yo mismo. Conozco a la perfección tu cuerpo pero de todos modos haces que mi temperatura se eleve y mi entrepierna se endurezca ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es posible que después de tenerte una y otra vez todavía desee adueñarme de ti a cada momento? Creo que a esto le dicen amor pero para nosotros son sólo reuniones ocasionales y es que sólo en estas reuniones es que podemos amarnos mutuamente. El resto del tiempo, somos enemigos.

Es doloroso ¿no? Tener que vernos así no es suficiente para mí, quiero tenerte para mí y sólo para mí a cada instante. No basta con ser tu dueño de vez en cuando. Deseo serlo todo el tiempo y para siempre pero por el bien de los dos nuestro amor debe permanecer en secreto.

Algo debió haber sucedido en Konoha para que estés tan ansioso por tenerme dentro de ti.

Aprovechaste que estaba sumido en mis propios pensamientos e invertiste nuestras posiciones. Ahora recorres mi pecho con tus labios dejando un camino de besos por todo mi cuerpo. Me encanta cuando estás así de excitado porque sé que sólo te comportas así cuando estás conmigo. Los demás no se deben ni imaginar esta faceta tuya.

Se te nota en la cara que estás invadido por una sensación de deseo y lujuria. Tienes la mirada más erótica que jamás he visto. Pero no pude verla por mucho tiempo ya que cerraste tus ojos para que el placer que sientes dure más y más. Entonces te deshaces de lo que me queda de ropa y tomas mi miembro con una mano acariciándolo y recorriéndolo como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Y es que después de tanto tiempo, has aprendido a hacerme desearte con cada movimiento.

-Ponlo en tu boca.

Sonará como una orden pero tú sabes bien que es un pedido. Me regalas una de tus sonrisas y me obedeces sin replicar.

Ahogo un gemido cuando me envuelves con tu boca sensualmente y usas tu lengua para darme tanto placer que a penas puedo contenerme. Y lo peor de todo es que lo haces sin apartar tu mirada de mí para ver como reacciono. Subes y bajas a un ritmo lento y cargado de lujuria. Creo que quieres volverme loco y lo has conseguido, pequeño zorro.

Desesperado como sólo tú puedes ponerme, llevo una mano a tu cabeza para indicarte que quiero que aumentes el ritmo. Tu ahogas una risita infantil para luego mordisquear tu alimento. Y yo ya no puedo contenerme más y comienzo a gemir descontroladamente. Tú sabes que estoy llegando al orgasmo pero ni así te quitas. Deseas llenar tu boca con mi esencia y yo cumplo tu deseo con gusto.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que hice aquello, tu apartaste la boca de inmediato con asco y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pero ahora te lo tragas todo saboreando cada gota con delicia.

Entonces desvío la mirada hacia tu entrepierna y descubro que tú también te has puesto duro y aquella imagen es suficiente para que yo salte sobre ti como un animal y comience a besarte apasionadamente. Ya he perdido todo el control que tenía y realmente no me importa en lo más mínimo. A este punto sólo puedo pensar en reclamarte como mío una y otra vez.

-Sasuke. . . Sasuke. . .

Me llamas incontables veces con tu voz tan sensual mientras recorres mi espalda con tus manos hasta llegar a mi culo. Allí me apretas con fuerza y me arrebatas un gemido cuando me besas el cuello con pasión.

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. . .- me susurras al oído.

-Aquí no mandas tú, zorrito.- esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad mientras te despojo de aquella prenda que se interpone entre nosotros.

-¡No te hagas el de rogar, joder!

Y de una patada consigues posicionarte sobre mí. Te gusta tomar el control de la situación y yo enloquezco cuando lo haces. Creo que por eso me gusta provocarte.

-Eres mío.- me recuerdas llevando mi miembro a tu entrada y penetrándote de una sola embestida.

No importa cuatas veces cabalgues sobre mí, aún me tomas por sorpresa ya que de niños jamás me hubiera imaginado que te tendría así para mí. Pensar en todas las veces que pude haberte dicho que te quería más que como amigo me hace sentir como un idiota pero entonces tú fundes tus labios en los míos y me haces regresar al presente.

Poco a poco aumentas la velocidad con la que subes y bajas sobre mí y aumentas también el volumen con el que gritas mi nombre a más no poder. Yo no soy capaz de articular una palabra y por eso me limito a gemir roncamente para disimular el enorme placer que siente mi cuerpo, pero es inútil. No importa cuanto lo intento, estoy totalmente rendido ante ti.

Coloco mis manos sobre tus caderas para conseguir penetrarte con más fuerza. Necesito llegar al orgasmo pronto. No creo aguantar mucho tiempo más el ritmo de locos con el que nos movemos, y tú pareces estar igual.

Antes de venirme por segunda vez, grito tu nombre como si de esa forma consiguiera llegar a ti realmente. Porque aunque aquella persona se vea y hable igual que tú, no es más que un bunshin y eso siempre me entristece al final. Como desearía poder tenerte de verdad en lugar de conformarme con este juguete que, aunque pueda engañar a mi cuerpo, no es capaz de engañar a mi corazón. Es a ti a quien quiero y no a este impostor.

Me siento muy cansado por lo que acabamos de hacer y caigo rendido en la cama y tú sobre mí. Te abrazo con cariño y tú me regalas una sonrisa celestial y luego me besas tiernamente. Y permanecemos así, en silencio, hasta que finalmente recuperamos el aliento.

-Ne Sasuke.

Y ahí está de nuevo. Siempre es lo mismo. Cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormido siempre me haces la misma pregunta. No entiendo porque. La respuesta nunca será diferente.

-¿Algún día regresarás a Konoha?

-No.- respondo secamente.- Sabes que si hago eso, me matarán.

-¡Pero puedo hablar con Tsunade obachan! Ella. . .

-¡No lo hagas!- te miro fijamente.- No pongas en riesgo tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage por ayudar a un ninja renegado como yo.

-¡Pero te amo!

Me clavas la mirada al decir esto. Tus ojos están húmedos y parece que en cualquier momento vas a llorar. Como odio verte triste, y más aún cuando sé que soy yo quien te hace sufrir. Por eso me apresuro a limpiarte el rostro con cuidado, lágrima por lágrima. Entonces atrapas mi mano con la tuya y la besas dulcemente. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso cuando esa misma mano fue la que te lastimó cientos de veces antes? ¿Cómo puedes pasar por alto todas nuestras peleas y sólo vivir en el presente?

-Naruto.

Me acerco a ti para cazar tus labios en un beso fugaz arrebatándote el aliento que acababas de recuperar. Te tomo por la nuca para profundizar el beso y tú me abrazas aferrándote a mí con fuerza. Si tan sólo pudiéramos permanecer así por siempre.

-Hoy tenía muchas ganas de verte.- me dices cuando nos separamos un poco aunque sin romper el abrazo.

-Yo también, dobe.

-Es que. . . hace poco. . . Hinata me dijo que me amaba ttebayo.

-Hum.- sonrío de lado.- ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Tú. . . ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

-Era muy obvio, Naruto. Sólo un usuratonkaichi no lo notaría.

Y como sucede siempre que te hago enojar, inflas los cachetes cual niño pequeño y me fulminas con la mirada. Adoro cuando haces eso. Te ves tan lindo, tan tierno, tan mío.

-¿Por eso querías verme?

-Lo que sucede es que. . . Cuando me confesó sus sentimientos no pude pensar en ti y en lo mucho que te extrañaba.

-Es verdad. Últimamente tuviste muchas misiones.

-¡Si! ¡Tsunade obachan me tiene corriendo de un lado para el otro y ya nunca puedo. . .!

Pero no consigues terminar la frase ya que te ves envuelto en una nube de humo mucho antes. Tu tiempo conmigo terminó. Gastaste mucho chacra con lo de hace un rato y ya no eres capaz de hablar conmigo a una distancia tan grande. Y me dejas solo entre las sábanas sucias y con sólo un recuerdo de lo que hubo entre nosotros. Supongo que eso es mejor que nada pero tenerte de esta manera tan dolorosa no es suficiente. . .

* * *

El destino es cruel ¿No crees? No sólo no podemos vernos sino que a veces nuestros caminos se cruzan y cada quien se vuelve un estorbo para el otro.

Yo sólo quiero cumplir mi ansiada venganza. Eso no debería ser un problema para ti, que quieres volverte Hokage. ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez? Yo estoy cumpliendo mi sueño ¿Por qué tu no? Y por favor, no me repitas que no puedes ser Hokage a menos que me hagas volver a Konoha. ¿Acaso disfrutas hacerme sentir mal?

Danzou era la única razón por la que había ido a la reunión de los cinco kages y ahora que finalmente lo eliminé, tú te apareces. Verte de nuevo siempre es algo agradable pero no estás solo, Kakashi y Sakura están contigo. Hace un momento intenté matarlos a ambos. Seguramente estás molesto conmigo por eso pero aún así lo pasas por alto. Finges que vas a darlo todo para detenerme y yo te sigo el juego para que los demás no nos descubran.

No tienes idea de lo mucho que me cuesta atacarte con el chidori, aún si no es utilizando toda mi fuerza.

Tú me imitas formando el rasengan y te lanzas contra mí. Y un instante después, nuestras técnicas chocan causando un gran estruendo.

Ambos salimos disparados al mismo tiempo por la fuerza del impacto. A mí me atrapa Zetzu y a ti; Kakashi. Esperaba que te cayeras al suelo y fingieras estar inconciente para no tener que continuar con esta farsa pero te pones de pié de inmediato. No quiero herirte pero Kakashi, Sakura y Zetzu están allí. No podemos quedarnos como estatuas eternamente. Tarde o temprano debemos volver al ataque.

Por suerte, Madara hace acto de presencia y me dice que debemos irnos. Esa es mi oportunidad para desaparecer y evitar herirte más pero parece ser que tú no entiendes lo difícil y doloroso que es para mí continuar con aquella mentira puesto que te acercas a mí despreocupadamente.

Madara me jala del brazo pero yo lo ignoro. No puedo negarlo, quiero oír lo que tengas que decirme.

-Sasuke ¿Sabes lo que sucederá la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos? Cuando eso suceda. . . Ambos moriremos. Nuestra batalla será inevitable. Si en realidad atacando a Konoha es la manera en la que dejarás salir tu odio. . . Entonces golpéame con todo ese odio. ¡Soy el único que puede soportar todo el peso de tu odio! ¡Es mi trabajo y de nadie más! ¡Soportaré la carga de tu odio y moriremos juntos!

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?!

-Porque soy tu amigo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Moriremos juntos? ¿Acaso planeas acabar con tu vida si yo muero? No me digas que. . . ¿Planeas matarme tu mismo para después suicidarte? ¡No seas idiota! ¡Si yo muero, tú debes seguir con vida! No te atrevas a quitártela por mí, yo no valgo la pena. Y además ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría al volverme la causa de tu muerte? Por favor no me hagas esto. Ya he sufrido demasiado en vida como para sufrir también después de haber muerto.

Entiendo como te sientes y sé muy bien lo que tratas de hacer. Ya no soportas tener que verme a través de un estúpido bunshin. Yo me siento igual ¡Pero la muerte no es la solución! ¡Abre lo ojos, Naruto! Sin ti, yo no tendría porque vivir porque en mi corazón sólo estás tú. Pero dentro del tuyo está toda Konoha. No puedes abandonarlos a ellos y menos por alguien como yo quien sólo te ha hecho sufrir.

Tienes que entender que estar juntos en el otro mundo no es mejor que estar separados en este.

Te clavo la mirada por un tiempo esperando a que recapacites pero no haces más que reafirmar lo que ya has dicho. No soporto verte así y por eso me alejo con Madara.

Tenías que llegar a este extremo para hacerme comprender. . .

El alcohol no hace que las personas digan estupideces, el amor sí.

Es un hecho que estás enamorado de mí. Pero ese sentimiento, del cual yo también soy culpable, es que te ha hecho desear la muerte.

Yo jamás podría matarte pero si mueres por mi culpa, entonces no hay diferencia. ¿Y cómo crees que eso me hace sentir? Me siento triste, culpable, impotente. . . ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo te detengo? ¿Cómo evito que le pongas fin a tu vida, aquello que es tan preciado para mí?

Medito sobre esto en silencio por un tiempo hasta que al fin encuentro la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

La razón por la cual dijiste todas esas cosas fue porque me amas. Entonces, haré que me odies. Me transformaré en un ser completamente diferente para así ganarme tu desprecio.

No puedo creer que haré realidad aquello que me hará sufrir por dentro a morir. Y es que no puedo soportar la idea de que me odies porque te amo y eso nunca cambiará. Sin embargo el sólo hecho de pensar en que morirías por mí es demasiado horrible. No puedo siquiera pensar en ello.

Mis propios pensamientos me asustan pero ese sentimiento de miedo se desvanece fácilmente cuando en mi mente se forma una imagen en la que tú sonríes como un idiota al momento de ascender a Hokage.

Al menos de esta forma te haré feliz así que realmente no me importa sufrir un poco más si de todos modos conseguiré poner una sonrisa en tu rostro en lugar de tristeza en tu corazón.

¿Qué importa si debo morir por dentro para que tú puedas continuar con vida?

Aceptémoslo, es mucho mejor así.

FIN

N/A: Como les dije antes, al humor se lo comió el lobo en este fic XD Yo misma me puse triste cuando estaba cerca del final y eso que soy la escritora O.o Así que. . . ¿Qué les pareció? Supongo que la historia podría continuar pero es un oneshot así que aquí se acaba.

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que hayan leido este oneshot y si me dejan algún comentario sepan que me van a hacer muy feliz :D Y me darán fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Nos veremos pronto en algún otro fic ¡Los quiero! ¡Adios!


End file.
